Retrouvaille et rencontre
by Nickylayzy2
Summary: Après avoir eu 14 ans Willow du quitter Sunnydale pour aller Avec ses parents en Europe pour le nouveau travail de son père. 4 ans plus tard elle revien et va apprendre quelque chose qui va plus que la surprendre!
1. Chapter 1

Et si après avoir eu ses 14 ans Willow aurait du quitter Sunnydale et son meilleurs ami Alex parce que son père se serais trouver un boulot. Et si elle revenait 4 ans plus tard.Et si aussi elle cachait un lourd secret.

Ps: Willow et Buffy ne se connaissent pas Willow n'est donc pas au courant que les vampires existent et Jesse n'a jamais exister.

Les personnage de Buffy contre les vampire ne m'appartienent pas sauf un qui est Mattew .

_Retrouvaille_

Lors d'une belle journée ensoleiller on voie le lycée de Sunnydale et une personne avancer sur le pas de la porte et entre dans le lycée.

Il s'agit de Willow. Elle fait le tour du batiment pour assayer de se rappeler les meilleurs moments qu'elle avait passer avec Alex son meilleur ami! Après avoir marcher quelques minutes dans le lycée elle s'arrête devans la porte de la Bibliothèque et entre a l'intérieur.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque elle ne voie personne mais elle continue d'observer la salle et par pour aller dans les rayons pour se prendre un livre pour lire mais soudais un voix l'arrête:

Voix: Vous chercher quelque chose mademoiselle?

Il s'agit bien évidament de Giles.

Willow: Ha bonjour je croyais être seule.

Giles: Et bien non alors que chercher vous?

Willow: et bien je voulais s'avoir si le proviseur du lycée est ici?

Giles: Non je crois pas étant donner qu'on est samedi matin.Pourquoi vouliez-vous le voir?

Willow: Et bien je voulais m' inscrire au lycée ou plutot me réinscrire car je suis une ancinne élève et il y a quatres ans j'ai du partir avec mon père et ma mère car mon père avait trouver un autre boulot et maintenant que j'ai 18 ans ils m'ont laissés le choix je pouvais soie revenir ici ou rester avec eux.

Giles: et bien vous devriez revenir cette après midi il va surement être là. Au faite quel est votre nom?

Willow: Willow Rosenberg!

Giles n'eu pas le temps de dire autre chose car les double porte souvrire lassant apparaide Buffy et Alex.

Buffy: Bonjour Giles! Dit-elle.

Giles: Bonjour Buffy, Alex.

Alex: Mais qui est cette jolie jeune fille qui est...

Quand la jeune fille en question se retourna pour pouvoir faire face a Alex, il resta bouchbé.

Buffy :Alex ça va pas? Dit-elle en lui passent une main devans les yeux.

Quand Buffy passa sa main devant les yeux d'Alex, ce dernier défigea.

Alex(s'adressant a Willow) : Tu es bien Willow Rosenberg?

Willow: Oui et toi tu es?

Alex: Alex tu c'est ton meilleur ami avant que tu déménage!

Willow: Alex c'est vraiment toi?

Alex: Ouais!

Willow se jeta a son cou pour lui faire un gros calin et Alex la fit tournoyer dans les air en la gardans dans ses bras.

Willow: J'suis si contente de te revoir Alex!

Alex: Moi aussi!

Willow: Tu m'as tellement manquer!

Alex: A moi aussi tu m'as manque Will! J'ai cru que j'allais plus jamais te revoir!

Ils restèrent ainsi pendans quelques minutes jusqu'a:

Buffy : Désoler de vous interrompe mais c'est qui elle, dit-elle en pointant Willow du doigt.

Alex Ouais désoler elle c'est Willow ma meilleure amie depuis qu'on a 3 ans!

Buffy: Ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance Alex m'a beaucoup parler de toi!

Willow: c'est vrai? Demanda-t-elle a Alex.

Buffy: Oui! Au faite je m'appelle Buffy Summers!

Willow: Ravie de te rencontrer!

Alex: Willow j'ai oublier de te demander qu'est-ce que tu fais ici un samedi matin?

Willow: Je voulais voir le principal pour me réinscrire ici!

Alex: Tu vas revenir ici?

Willow: Ouais, t'es pas content?

Alex: Bien sur que jsuis content juste étonner! Mais c'est super que tu revienne!

Willow: Ouais!


	2. Chapter 2

Un mois plus tard au cimetière Alex et Buffy patrouillèrent et après avoir chasser un groupe de vampire ils remarquèrent une jeune fille que les vampires avaient laisser tomber au sol quand ils c'étaient attaquer à Buffy et Alex. Quand ils approchèrent de la jeune fille ils la reconnurent tout de suite.

Alex: Willow, Dit-il en courant vers elle.

Alex s'accroupie près de Willow pour voir si elle était encore vivante.

Buffy(en arrivant près d'Alex) : Comment elle va?

Alex: Mal ils l'on mordu et son pou est très faible.

Buffy: Prend-là on l'emmene a l'hôpital c'est a deux pas d'ici.

Alex: Ok, dit-il en prenant Willow dans ses bras, on y va!

Arriver a l'hôpital:

Buffy: Aidez-nous s'il-vous-plait on a besoin d'aide.

Infermière: Que se passe-t-il?

Alex entra avec Willow dans les bras.

Alex: Elle a besoin de soin de toute urgence son pou est faible et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang.

Infirmière: Installez la ici ont va l'ammener.

Alex mis Willow sur un lit d'hopitaux celui que l'infirmière lui avait dit.

Infirmière: On va bien s'occuper d'elle ne vous en faite pas. Vous pouvez attendre dans la salle d'attende.

Alex: Ok.

Alex et Buffy alllèrent s'asseoir dans la salle d'attende pendans que l'infirmière emmenait Willow.

Buffy: Alex ca va?

Alex: Ouais j'ai juste peur pour elle je veux pas la perdre alors que je viens de la retrouvée.

Buffy :Elle va s'en sortir Alex... j'en suis sur.

Alex: Ouais j'espère.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle?_

Une heure plus tard un medecin alla voir Alex et Buffy.

Alex: comment elle va?

Medecin: Elle va bien on la installer dans une chambre.

Alex: Est-ce qu'on peut aller la voir?

Medecin: Oui bien sur.

Buffy : Alex vas-y maman m'a dit de ne pas rentrer trop tard alors j'vais y aller.

Alex: D'accord.

Buffy: Dit à Willow que je la verrait demain.

Alex: Ok! A demain Buffy.

Buffy: A demain!

Buffy partie et Alex alla voir Willow.

Alex entra dans la chambre que lui avait indiquer le médecin et alla voir Willow. Alex prit une chaise et s'installa a côté du lit de Willow.

Après quelques minutes Willow commença a se réveiller.

Alex: Hey salut p'tit ange!

Willow: Salut, Dit-elle faiblement.

Alex: Ca va?

Willow: Ouais j'ai juste la tête qui tourne un peu mais sa peu allé.

Alex: Tu te rappelle de ce qui c'est passer?

Willow: Non je me rappel juste que j'était dans le cimetière et que des gars bizzard se sont attaquer a moi et après c'est le trou noir.

Alex n'eu pas le temps de dire autre chose car le medecin arriva.

Médecin: Mademoiselle Rosenberg vous aller bien?

Willow: Oui j'ai juste la tête qui tourne un peu mais sa va!

Médecin: D'accord, a Alex, vous pourriez nous laisser deux minutes?

Alex: Oui. De toute manière je doit rentrer chez moi! Bye Will.

Willow: Bye.

Alex sortie.

Médecin: Je voudrais vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Willow: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Médecin: Vous êtes enceinte mademoiselle félicitation.

Willow: Non c'est pas possible vous avez du vous trompez.

Médecin: Non les résultats sont exactent.

Willow: De combien de mois suis-je enceinte?

Médecin: De 1 mois et demi.

Tout a coup Willow repenssa a se qu'elle avait vécu il y avait exactement 1 mois et demi la raison de son déménagement a Sunnydale.

Médecin: Vous avez comme vous le savez sûrement trois choix: Vous pouvez avorter, faire addopter votre enfaint et bien sur vous pouvez garder l'enfant.

Willow: Je veux avorter.

Médecin: Vous êtes sur? Vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas revenir en arrière.

Willow: J'en suis sur. Je veux avorter... le plus tôt possible.

Médecin: Comme vous voulez. Vous pourrez venir vendredi.

Willow: D'accord et je pourrais sortir quand?

Médecin: Demain matin.

Willow: Ok.

Médecin: Maintenant je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

Le médecin sorti.


End file.
